Recently, with the development of digital technology, various electronic devices (e.g., mobile communication terminals, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smart phones, and tablet Personal Computers (PCs)) which can perform communication and personal information processing have come to market. The electronic devices have reached a mobile convergence stage of encompassing functions of other terminals without being confined to their own unique functions. For example, the electronic devices may be provided with various functions including a call function such as a voice call and a video call, a message transmission/reception function such as a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), and an e-mail, a navigation function, a photography function, a broadcast reproduction function, a media (a video and music) reproduction function, an internet function, a messenger function, and a Social Networking Service (SNS) function.
Images stored in the electronic devices or acquired through web pages by accessing external servers have various image file formats. Examples of an image file format most frequently used as an international standard may include Microsoft Windows Device Independent Bitmap (BMP), Graphics Interchange Format (GIF), Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG), Tagged Image File Format (TIFF), Portable Network Graphics (PNG), and Windows Meta File (WMF).
In addition, the electronic devices have recently supported Exchangeable Image File Format (EXIF) which can be used in various image file formats. Various pieces of EXIF data (or metadata) can be stored in an image file through the EXIF. The EXIF data may include detailed additional information, such as copyright information, a camera maker, a camera model, an image editor, an EXIF version, date and time an image (photograph) is corrected, shoot date and time, an actual size of an image (photograph) uploaded to the web, exposure time (shutter speed), a exposure program, a focal length of a lens, an open-aperture F number, and use or nonuse of a flash, and various pieces of additional information may be automatically recorded when an image is created (captured).